Dare
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: When both Ranma and Akane participate in the popular ‘Dare’ game, it goes way out of proportions. Will the game pull them closer or tear them apart? And just what is Ryouga's part in all this? yaoi, possible mpreg...
1. Chapter 1: Too Close For Comfort

Dare

* * *

A/N- Yo, and welcome to my newest story...Dare. This was a brain child of too much apple cider and lots of reading Girl Got Game, W Juliet, and Hana-Kimi.

I don't own Ranma 1/2, it is Rumiko-san's brain child not mine.

Just a warning, this story will contain yaoi and for those baka's out there who don't know what that means. It's the term used for two male's who jump each other...so if you no likey...you no ready and get the hell out now!

Anyway, this was fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did.

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 1: Too Close For Comfort

Ranma sat glaring at the wall as he waited for Akane to hurry up and get out of the dressing room already, he was mumbling something about '_stubborn women_,' when she finally stepped out.

Wearing the traditional robes of a priestess, Akane shifted the long and rather heavy wig that was now gracing her head, "why the hell are these things so hard to put on…I mean, couldn't they have figured out some way to make it a tad bit easier?"

Grunting in slight amusement, Ranma moved past Akane his eyes dancing with mischief, "don't complain to me, I'm not the one who go us into this mess, now if you'll excuse me…" and with that he slipped into the dressing room, making sure that the lock was in place and would hold.

Letting out an aggravated sigh at the pile of clothing before him, Ranma once again began to curse his '_forced_' fiancé. "Why the hell did she have to drag me into this, all I did was walk by and boom! I'm stuck with dressing up for some stupid dept of her's from some stupid game! I mean really," walking over to the sink, Ranma took one look at his male self in the mirror before he turned the knob and splashed a handful of the cool water in his own face.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the excess water, Ranma let his eyes open and glared at his now female refection, his hand turned the knob again shutting of the water and his eyes narrowed at they glanced towards the closed door momentarily. "This is all her fault! Why the hell didn't she pick _truth_, but no…she just had to pick _dare_. God, who plays that stupid party game anymore?! Damn it!"

Turning from his reflection, Ranma looked back at the clothing that sat on the chair a few feet away, his eyes darted to the window for a split second before going back to the clothes. '_All I'd have to do is move that way, just a little…_' just as he was about to heed his thoughts and make a break for it, a loud bang on the door from outside stilled him.

"Don't you dare Ranma…I can hear you from here, if you even attempt to escape I will hunt you down and beat you until you can't stand straight! You hear me Ranma!"

Gritting his teeth at that voice, Ranma kicked the wall at his side and welcomed the sting of pain that came with it, '_looks like I can't get out of this, fuck! I hate you Akane! Oh, I hate you soooooooooo much!_'

"I get it Akane, now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like some privacy or do you enjoy listening to the sounds of someone changing their clothes?" A feline-like smirk crossed Ranma's lips as he heard Akane jerk away from the door muttering under her breath, '_that did the trick, if only it would keep her away for good…here's hoping._'

It took several minutes and lots of grunts and groans before Ranma was fully dressed, with an aggravated sigh he turned to look at himself in the mirror and he nearly collapsed backwards at what greeted his eyes. He was absolutely stunning, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, '_that can't be me, it must be some trick! I'm a guy…but I have to admit, I do look rather sexy if I do say so myself._'

Brushing his hands down the sides of the outfit, Ranma took a deep and slightly calming breath, '_nothing to worry about…only Akane and her friends will see me in this thing, so no worries…I hope…_' crossing his fingers and silent wishing for good luck, Ranma made his way to the door and turned the knob opening it quickly.

It all happened so fast and Ranma wasn't sure if he had just jumped forewords in time or not.

It began like this, Ranma opened the door and was in the process of releasing the knob on the door when he tripped up in those stupid shoes causing him to fall forewords. He prepared himself for hitting the hard surface of the ground but when he felt something hard yet soft he turned his head and his lips met something soft that tasted slightly of strawberries…and that catches us up.

Ranma was frozen in the place he had fallen not daring to move even an inch, he was currently on his hands and knees upon the floor straddling the form of the person he had collided into, thus knocking them both to the floor. But it was the person below him that caused Ranma to freeze with his lips still locked with this persons…it was none other than Ryouga Hibiki, Ranma's best friend and bitter enemy.

Ryouga's face was as pale as a sheet and his eyes looked like those of a deer caught in a cars headlights, but if you looked close enough you could see the blush that was now burning his cheeks, Ryouga looked as if he was about to flee or attack but strangely he remained as still as stone underneath an equally still statue that could be called Ranma.

The seconds ticked by as both still remained locked by the lips, neither knew what they were going to do when they moved and neither wanted to know, but as they continued to look into one another's stunned eyes the same thought crossed both of their minds.

'_This feels…nice…_'

A loud cough at their side is what finally broke them out of their self induced daze, both jerked away from each other and let their eyes narrow as their voices filled the hallway, "what the hell did you do that for you asshole?!"

Ranma and Ryouga's faces could rival those of a cherry tomato, both were looking anywhere but at each other, they both had enjoyed that accidental kiss but they would rather die before letting anyone else know that.

Akane glanced between both of them and as her patience began to wear thin, she decided that enough was enough, stomping over to Ranma Akane gripped his arm and drug him to his feet. Ranma winced at the strength of Akane's grip but he didn't complain, in fact he was grateful to her, at least now the subject would change, '_and hopefully that kiss will be forgotten._'

"What the heck is wrong with you two?! We don't have time for this remember? Now let's get going before I get in trouble," with that said, Akane gripped Ryouga's arm as well and drug them both down the hall after her.

Neither complained because they were both too stunned by what Akane had said, but they agreed on one thing, Akane wasn't someone they wanted to argue with right now so they both kept their mouthes shut.

When they had reached the gym, Ranma's eyes widened at the sounds he heard coming from inside, '_there's way more than just Akane's friends in there…oh fuck no!_'

Digging his heels, Ranma pulled at Akane's grip with all the strength he could muster at the moment, Akane released Ryouga's wrist and shoved him through the door before he could protest. Then with a thunderous expression on her face, Akane turned to face Ranma her eyes narrowed considerably, "there's no backing out Ranma…so get your ass moving or I'll be in trouble!"

Gritting his teeth, Ranma held his ground, "no way in hell Akane, I thought that it was only going to be your friends in there like you told me, but it sure the hell doesn't sound like it!" Pointing at the closed gym doors, Ranma pulled a little bit as he glared at Akane with all his might, '_I don't care if she beats me up over this…there's no way I'm going in there unless it's by my own free will and it's not!_'

"Fine then…if that's you're choice then maybe I'll just invite Ryouga on my all expense paid trip and not both of you," turning up her nose at him, Akane released his arm and turned to leave when she felt Ranma grab her shoulder, stopping her. A smug smile crossed her lips at that, '_heh, it worked!_'

"What do you mean…what trip?" Ranma would have just turned and left but as usual, his curiosity wouldn't let sleeping dogs lie and now he had sealed his own doom.

Turning to face Ranma again, Akane watched with much satisfaction as Ranma trembled at the smug look on her face, as if he just now realized his fault.

"Come inside and do this little thing for me and I'll tell you, alright?" Ranma narrowed his eyes as he cursed mentally, '_I just knew there would be a catch, damn it, why did I have to be born with such an overactive curiosity!_'

Knowing there was no way out now, Ranma just gave a defeated nod of his head as he brushed past Akane and pushed open the gym doors. Only to freeze in complete shock and embarrassment.

The gym was filled to the brim with students and all of them had camera's that immediately started flashing off as Akane shoved Ranma out into the center of the court to join an equally stunned Ryouga.

There were combined cheers of '_get it on!_' '_I am so going to enjoy this!_' and '_it's about time!_' circling the room and Ranma felt a nagging sensation of déjà vu creeping upon her as she turned to look at a smug looking Akane who also happened to be holding a disposable camera and a pair of handcuffs.

At her side Ranma felt Ryouga stiffen as his eyes fell upon Akane as well, it was apparent from the look in her eye that those items were meant for them, duel curses were whispered and with that Akane stepped forewords.

* * *

A/N- And there it is, the first chapter...I hope you guys enjoyed this and I will get to work on the next chapt, asap.

Till then...

Ja!


	2. Chapter 2: The Challenge Begins

Dare

* * *

A/N- Sorry this took so long to write, but I'm just glad that I finally got it done!!

I really hate it when I can't write! Writers block really sucks! But here it is anyway...

Disclaimer- Ranma is not mine, but heck, I can still goof with the character's a bit can't I?

One more note, I'm referring to Ranma as a male even though he's still in a female form, after all his mind is still male. But he will change back and there will be a little something special in this chapt!

Call it a gift for taking so long and confusing some of you in the last chapt...

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Challenge Begins

* * *

Stepping back instinctively, Ryouga felt his whole body trembling in fear. There was something about the look in her eyes that gave him a really ill feeling.

Sparing a glance at where Ranma stood at his side, Ryouga noticed that Ranma seemed to be just as freaked out as he was, which helped him calm a little. '_At least I'm not alone in all this...even though he is my worst rival..._'

By the time Ryouga had come out of his little '_funk_', Akane had used the handcuffs on both Ranma and Ryouga, before backing away and taking up a mike.

"Alright everyone, it is finally time for what you all have been waiting for. The performance of a lifetime, done by the best. Good luck you two! Ready everyone? Alright, five," as Akane began her countdown, Ranma finally realized just what Akane was up too.

"Four!"

Gripping Ryouga's wrist, Ranma turned on his heel and made a break for the gym doors, only to find them blocked off by none other than the one's that had started this whole mess. The drama club.

"Three!"

"Damn it!" Gritting his teeth, Ranma turned to Ryouga and nearly screamed in outrage when he saw that the other was still completely clueless to what was going on. Knowing it was all up to him, Ranma scanned the gym, looking for all possible ways out and wound up finding none.

"Two!"

'_Crap! What to do, what to do? If we don't get moving then they'll be on us before we know it, damn it, this is the last time I do Akane any favors...but at least it's Ryouga I'm stuck with..._' Ranma's eyes widened slightly as he caught onto his own thoughts, not wanting to dwell on it too long though, Ranma gave a harsh tug on the cuffs, enough to jolt even Ryouga out of whatever daydream he'd gotten himself into this time.

"One!"

Seeing all the drama club members approaching them, Ranma knew that he had no choice anymore, whether he liked it or not...he'd have to do it.

Gritting his teeth, Ranma flashed Akane a quick glare before reaching up and gripping the back of Ryouga's neck, tugging his head down to his level while in this form. Ryouga's eyes widened even as a blush burned his cheeks, '_what the hell is Ranma doing?_'

"Sorry Ryouga, but this is for the good of the both of us..." Closing his eyes, Ranma pressed his lips to Ryouga's, sliding his free hand about the other's back to pull him closer.

Ryouga didn't struggle as he thought he would, feeling his body heat he pressed back against the kiss as he attempted to wrap both his arms about Ranma's back. But the handcuffs prevented him from doing it, not that he really cared at the moment.

Whistles and cheers filled the gym and reverberated off the walls as Ranma traced Ryouga's lips with his tongue, he would never admit it but some part of him was actually enjoying this. But what was most important was to finish this dare before Akane or any of the drama club members decided to add another condition to it.

Trembling as he felt Ranma's tongue asking for entrance into his mouth, Ryouga just melted. His defenses fell away just as his mouth dropped open, giving Ranma full reign to do as he wished. All Ryouga could think of was what it would be like to kiss Ranma when he was a guy too, '_what the heck am I thinking?!_'

Shocked at Ryouga's willingness to go farther, Ranma briefly let his tongue brush against Ryouga's before he was jerking back, breaking the kiss as well was his own restraint. He wasn't kidding anyone, he loved his rival.

Knowing that this wasn't a place for such a thing, Ranma turned towards Akane and narrowed his eyes, "Alright, we did it, can we go now?!"

Her face was red as she stared back at them in complete disbelief, but that soon changed as she heard a couple of the things the audience had shouted. And with that, her face melted into a truly smug smile.

"No. Do it again...this time...tongue's."

Ranma didn't know whether to just collapse to the floor or laugh, he just couldn't believe his ears, '_again? Tongue's?_' Just what the hell had happened here?

But it looked like they didn't have much of a choice as he saw that they had been completely surrounded. This just wasn't his day.

Ryouga had heard every word and all he wanted to do was run, but as he looked down at where his hand was connected to Ranma's, he could only sigh. He got the picture now.

This was the punishment of a lost bet and he had somehow been roped into it. It seemed that kissing was a part of it and as much as he hated to admit it, he had enjoyed every second of his lips touching Ranma's.

There was no denying it now, he liked Ranma...heck, he loved Ranma.

Realizing this, Ryouga turned towards Ranma and decided that it didn't matter anymore. Reaching out he griped Ranma's chin and forced him to turn his head.

And in a move that shocked not only Akane but whole gym as well, Ryouga crushed their lips together. Hard enough to cause Ranma to gasp, giving Ryouga the chance to slip his tongue deep into the other's moist cavern.

As he did this though, Ryouga made sure to keep their faces far enough apart so that everyone could see exactly what he was doing to the other, in this way, he hoped that they would let them leave afterwards.

After thoroughly mapping every inch of Ranma's mouth, Ryouga pulled back enough to give Ranma one more kiss before pulling away, but he did move his hand so that his finger's curled about Ranma's.

He gave it a gentle squeeze when Ranma seemed too dazed to move.

That seemed to do the trick, because Ranma's face had flushed completely red even as he couldn't help but sink in closer to Ryouga's side. It was like he was in some sort of pleasure filled haze, because there was no denying it, that kiss had been utterly mind-blowing.

And he was loath to admit it, but he wanted Ryouga to do it again but when he was in his true form, '_what is wrong with me?_'

The feeling of having Ranma lean against him made Ryouga's heart flutter, it made him want to turn and take the other into his arms. But there were more important things to worry about right now, such as getting out of this mess in one piece.

The room about them was utterly silent, something that made them both very uncomfortable, not to mention it was slowly but surely pissing them off. Both were confused from all that they had felt from the last two kisses and having a bunch of people bugging them didn't help matters much.

But then the chanting began, it started low but it soon rose into a deafening roar.

'_Again!_'

Feeling a chill creep up both their spines, Ranma turned to complain to Akane when out of nowhere he got a bucket of hot water to the face, drenching him head to toe.

The change was immediate, just as it always was but as he stood there, male once again, Ranma realized just what it was that they wanted now. His face went pale, but he leant even more into Ryouga's warmth, not caring how girly it made him seem.

Ryouga watched as Akane doused Ranma, returning him to his normal self, but as the mob around them kept shouting the same word, '_Again!_' He just hoped that after they did this, then finally, they'd get let go.

If not, then he might just have to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

A/N- I better end it here...before one, this chapt gets to long and two, I reveal something that shouldn't be said just yet.

I am sorry though if any of what I wrote in this doesn't make any sence, but working on this alone, especially with what's been going on lately...never mind...

Anyway, the next chapt should be done sometime in the next couple of months, I hope...

As for the chapt to the other stories, I am still working on it...trust me...

Whelp, until next time then...

Ja Ne!


End file.
